The Racer family adventure
by Rangerfan58
Summary: Maria Racer learns that her older brother Rex is alive and a secret agent now she is also a secret agent after he is supposedly killed to finish a case but there are surprises for Maria along the way can she handle them and herself too? rated T as usual
1. the adventure begins

The rain fit Maria's mood quite nicely that day

REPORTER

Ms. Racer what are you going to do about the rumors stating you won't finish the season due to your brother's and Racer X's deaths in the crash las week

MARIA

I will be finishing the season but I don't know from there

REPORTER

thank you

they leave Maria alone for the rest of the day and in her room she reads the letter Racer X left for her and Speed, though it was just for her now that Speed was gone

LETTER

dear Speed and Maria I'm sure you're wondering why I left Shooting Star, my home and the key to the lock box at the post office to you, you know how I always showed up in the nick of time to save you guys? well it was no accident, I've been keeping an eye on you guys for a long time now and I feel it's to,e to let you know why, I'm really your older brother Rex who ran away from home many years ago as you can see I became a professional Racer but I also became something more I became a secret agent call this # 774-3398-2259-6998 and explain who you are and how you know who agent 9 really is if he hasn't seen the race I was killed in (if it was a race) tell him I'm dead if you find my body in the middle of nowheres tell him you found me dead goodbye and good luck with your careers signed Racer X (Rex Racer)

MARIA

if only Speed were alive to see this letter but I think I'll keep it a secret at least a little while longer hm it's a long number probably a secure line best call

before she does she sees more on the back

LETTER

PS the box is important to my agent career

Maria then calls the secure line

BOSS

who is this?

MARIA

my name is Maria Racer Racer X's, Rex Racer's, agent 9's whichever you choose only sister I got a letter explaining almost everything

BOSS

I saw the race up to the crash I'm assuming since I haven't heard from him yet that something happened to him

MARIA

the funeral was a couple of hrs. ago, sir was Rex working on a case before he died?

BOSS

yes he was why?

MARIA

he left me and Speed the key to a safety deposit box at the post office said it was important to his agent career

BOSS

(sighs) he did it again he gathers evidence and once he's confident he has all the clues together he gives me the evidence to act on

MARIA

I'd like to finish the case he started

BOSS

alright you'll be agent 15 for now what about his car?

MARIA

he left everything to speed and I but since Speed died with Rex I own basically everything

BOSS

I bet he's noticed how pathetic your car is

MARIA

my fault for insisting I build my own car

BOSS

look Maria...agent 15 be careful wit what you do these men are very dangerous

MARIA

I understand sir I'll talk to you again later bye

BOSS

bye

Maria hands up and goes to the post office and starts looking at the evidence

MARIA

come on Rex give me something more than just a bunch of pictures I don't understand

but one picture made all the other pictures click and allowed her to piece together a story of sorts

MARIA

so people are after the racers so no one can suspect them of stealing something good thing I can have Inspector Detector run these plates no questions asked especially if I mention it was Rex's clues since he probably knows the whole agent deal

and so she goes to where Inspector Detector works

MARIA

can I speak to Inspector Detector?

CLERK

I'm sorry but you need an appt. to see him

Inspector Detector comes out just then

MARIA

Inspector I need to talk to you

INSPECTOR

Maria what's going on?

MARIA

I have some photos you need to see

once in his office Maria shows the Inspector the pictures

INSPECTOR

where did you get these pictures?

MARIA

Racer X's safety deposit box

INSPECTOR

this is from Racer X?

MARIA

yes look there's a lot I just found out that I can't explain but could you run the plates for me?

INSPECTOR

I'll get right on it and inform you when I have more information for you

MARIA

thank you Inspector

Meanwhile with Speed and Racer X

SPEED

it's hard to believe I'm dead and my mind is still working on the whole "I'm you're brother Rex" thing

REX

like I said I had to prove myself and when I became an agent it was both even more important I kept my identity safe


	2. some secrets revealed and tribute race

_i found out recently that i forgot the disclaimer well anything you recognize belongs to whoever owns Speed Racer_

SPEED

hope Maria can handle things until we reveal ourselves being alive

REX

she's a Racer Speed she'll be fine

they then sit down

SPEED

I can't _believe_ you left us your car you spelled its doom

REX

I'm not so sure

back with Maria a few weeks later

POPS

are you sure about this Maria?, you know every car handles differently and you haven't tested how the Shooting Star handles under these conditions

MARIA

I'm racing in the Shooting Star and that's final Pops besides this is a tribute race for all the lives lost to the races in the past year it wouldn't seem right if the Shooting Star and Mach 5 weren't out there with the other replicas of those lost

POPS

you're right again

while Maria was making final preparations Speed and Rex went into a sports bar and grill for a rest

WAITER

what do you fellas want

BOTH

water

WAITER

coming right up

TV

in the Mach 5 Trixie is racing in honor of Speed Racer and in # 9 Maria Racer is racing in honor of the Masked Racer as you know Speed and the Masked Racer were lost just a few short weeks ago so we don't know how this will affect Speed's former navigator Trixie and his sister Maria as all four of them were pretty close friends and family even though the Masked Racer has an eventful career in racing

SPEED

(low voice) I hope Trixie can handle the Mach 5

REX

(same voice) and I hope Maria can handle the Shooting Star

a minute later the race begins and so did the cheering

SPEED

come on guys you can win this race

REX

give her the gas

ANNOUNCER

# 9 is ahead but the Mach 5 isn't far behind

a minute later both Speed and Rex could sense something was wrong as the Shooting Star suddenly slowed down allowing Trixie to pull in the lead racetrack

TRIXIE

I wonder what Maria's going slowing down like that

MARIA

not good I have creeps to take care of _and_ the Shooting Star is giving me problems what would Rex or Speed do?

She thinks about it and gets her answer and with a jerk of the wheel pulls over and grabs a tool kit

REX

what's she doing pulling over like that?

SPEED

i don't know but some thing's been off since the beginning

meanwhile Maria finds what she's looking for and comes from under the car

MARIA

it's gonna blow gotta protect the others

she throws the device into the air and it detonates at the bar everyone holds their breath

ANNOUNCER

the smoke has yet to clear

REX

please be alright

the smoke clears with no sign of Maria but suddenly the comes out from underneath the car, hops in and continues the race to the cheering fans

MARIA

now this is more like it time to catch those creeps

well she doesn't catch them but she _does_ win the race


	3. another race and more secrets revealed

MARIA

good race Trixie

TRIXIE

same to you

POPS

how does the Shooting Star handle Maria?

MARIA

with no attempts at sabotage it handles great Pops

well they go to the very bar Speed and Rex are at to celebrate

OWNER

congrats on the win Maria

MARIA

thanks (sighs) though I wish the race wasn't necessary

OWNER

I know but it was an excellent tribute to two fine racers

PATRON

the masked racer is a cheat sometimes

OWNER

that's enough!, if you want to talk bad about Racer X you can leave he was a good racer and I watched him if I could

Maria recognizes the signs

MARIA

(low) what #

OWNER

(low) 2 and I know you're agent 15

Rex walks up

REX

planning something

MARIA

no

REX

well if you are (drops voice) agent 9 at your service I'll explain later new agent 5 is also alive

MARIA

understood car is safe by the way

REX

I saw thanks

MARIA

just make sure you and Speed reveal yourselves soon oh and you have to report in to the boss

REX

I will after you finish the case

MARIA

but agent 9

REX

no buts 15 it's too dangerous for 5 and myself to be revealed right now

MARIA

fine but I want you both back on the track soon

well Maria was in trouble and she knew it

SPY

you're going down girl

just then Speed and Rex showed up as Speed and Racer X

MARIA

Speed, Racer X good to see you

RACER X

likewise Maria

SPEED

get out of here Maria you need to finish the race

MARIA

small problem

SPEED

what's wrong?

He looks up to see Maria being pointed at with a gun

PERSON

if you don't surrender now she gets it

Speed and Racer X stop fighting

PERSON

we've completely disabled your cars so you won't be going anywheres soon

MARIA

small problem if I don't finish the race people will know something is wrong and come looking for me

PERSON

true but by the time they find you you'll be dead

he then shoots all three of them and leaves them for dead 2 hrs later at the finish line

TRIXIE

I don't see Maria anywheres Pops

SPARKY

neither do I

POPS

she probably just had a bit of car trouble and had to stop to repair it

just then a friend of the Racers crossed the finish line first and runs over to the officials while at the same time motioning the Racers over

OFFICIAL

what's going on John you should be getting your trophy

JOHN

you need to call Inspector Detector here immediately

OFFICIAL

but why?

HOHN

because I passed Maria's car an hr ago and it was sabotaged and there was no sign of Maria anywheres nearby

the officials call the Inspector from the box and John retells the story to the Inspector

INSPECTOR

I'm going to the sight

JOHN

so am I

INSPECTOR

no I need you here to tell the other racers

JOHN

you'll never find it without me I know it's exact location since it's hidden I only saw it because I slid on an ice patch

POPS

how about Trixie takes the two of you up and Sparky and I will stay here to inform the other racers

SPARKY

besides this race is hard on the cars and some teams don't have a mechanic so I'll be busy helping them

15 minutes later they were at the creeping 15

INSPECTOR

definitely sabotage but where's Maria?

With Maria, Speed and Racer X

MARIA

we may have faked our deaths initially but if we don't get help soon we'll be dead for real

RACER X

true but lets just rest a minute since we're all exhausted

SPEED

can't cliffs too steep

MARIA

how about the ledge up there

SPEED

works for me

little did they know the ledge was actually the course and where John, Inspector Detector, and Trixie were with Maria's car 5 minutes later


	4. reuniting with friends an the hospital

MARIA

made it

the three turn to see the missing Racer and 2 supposedly dead racers

TRIXIE

Maria are you OK?

Speed and Maria stand up and face them Racer X finally passes out his strength completely gone

SPEED

we're hurt Trixie, shot

MARIA

get us to the hospital and we'll be fine after the hospital right Racer

X...Racer X?

They turn to see him still on the ground and in the same position he was in when they climbed up

MARIA

Racer X!

They run over and Inspector Detector feels for a pulse finding it barely and runs back to the chopper

INSPECTOR

this is Inspector Detector I need an emergency medivac to the nearest hospital at these coordinates (gives them) and an ambulance for 2 others

OPERATOR

OK the chopper and ambulance are on the way and should be there in 5-10 minutes

INSPECTOR

understood

5 minutes later the chopper lands while the ambulance pull up

PARAMEDIC 1

who need the chopper?

They lead them to Racer X by this time Speed and Maria had entered shock but was could still walk barely and they shook when they did

PARAMEDIC 2

OK those two need looked at they are fairly stable all things considered but the one in the mask might not even make it to the hospital

Racer X leaves before Speed and Maria an hour later at the hospital

DOCTOR

OK you two are cleared to leave um do you have any information on the masked man (holds hands up) the maks is still on if you're wondering but a good piece has been taken off

MARIA

the only info we know is the name he goes by Racer X

DOCOTR

he's the masked racer?

SPEED

yes and my given name is Gregory Racer but everyone calls me Speed

DOCTOR

you two are supposed to be dead

SPEED

long story really long story

MARIA

can we see him

DOCTOR

no last I saw he was still in emergency surgery all you needed was the bullet taken out of the flesh stitches and treatment for shock as it is he's lucky he arrived alive

SPEED

can we wait in the waiting room until he's out?

DOCTOR

not until you guys see your family and get something to eat

MARIA

understood

15 minutes later the gang was in the waiting room

POPS

I may not really trust him but he's saved speed and Maria enough times to earn my respect

MOM

he claims he has no family but I'm sure people will miss him

SPEED

the racing committee won't

INSPECTOR DETECTOR

if you want you could be his family

POPS

what are you talking about?

INSPECTOR

well I received a letter from him some time ago and he stated that in the event of his death you could be the family he doesn't have as he's with you so often he's like a son to you

meanwhile Speed and Maria split from the group to talk amongst themselves


	5. things happen & a new generation arises

_sorry it took me so long first i was on punishment for a week which meant no internet and then i was in China for 10 days_

MARIA

if he dies should we tell the truth about Racer X actually being our brother Rex Racer?

SPEED

no it would be best for us to be the only ones who know

2 hours later

DOCTOR

the surgery was a success he'll be weak for a bit and he's not finishing the season but at least he'll be alive to race next season

there was a collective sigh of relief at hearing that

MARIA

can we see him?

DOCTOR

sure follow me

they get to the recovery room

POPS

he doesn't even look human under all that equipment

INSPECTOR

we're looking for the man who did this now and we've posted a guard

a few days later the family was in the room when Racer X woke up

MARIA

Racer X you're awake

RACER X

who...won?

SPEED

John did and since he alerted the officials to the problem he, Trixie, and Inspector Detector were there when we climbed onto the ledge that was actually the race track

well over the next few months Racer X recovered and soon enough it was racing season again

RACER X

be careful you two HISS is getting more devious

MARIA

you got it Rex

SPEED

I'll take point

as it turned out that was a bad move on his part because the three of them were captured along with the other racers (though they didn't know it at the time) their cars were taken to a garage while they were taken to a cell

RACER 1

you three OK?

MARIA

yea we're fine nothing more than a few bruises

RACER 2

we have to get out of here and finish the race

Racer X suddenly laughs

SPEED

Racer X why are you laughing

RACER X

because of this little device I have

he shows them the device

RACER 2

is that...a tracker/listening device X-316?

RACER X

yes it is

RACER 2

how did you gt one of those nobody but police have them

RACER X

I talked to Inspector Detector before the race and told him my suspicions he gave me one just in case

RACER 2

it's a good thing he did and it wasn't found they shot mine (sighs) I'm an undercover FBI officer following a group known as HISS they killed some of our officers thus involving us plus they're possibly connected to a drug ring we've been tracking for over a year now but they somehow found out about me

RACER X

well that complicates things but for now we should wait for the Inspector

back at the start of the race

OFFICIAL

Inspector your watch is beeping

the Inspector activates the watch and see a red dot and tunes into the possible conversation

VOICE 1

you will be freed after the race except for the FBI officer he has information we want

VOICE 2

I'll never tell you creeps anything

VOICE 1

oh I think you will

those listening in hear a gun shot and a cry of pain which makes things go faster

VOICE 1

the next shot will be fatal unless you vie us the information we want we'll kill one person on the hour every hour your choice

VOICE 3

you're forgetting about the racing officials cars should be reaching the first checkpoint by now

VOICE 1

no matter they don't know where you are by the time they find you you'll all be dead sooner if the FBI officer doesn't talk

2 hours later Inspector Detector and others reached the location secretly, in the cell

RACER 1

hey you hear that?

Speed looks out the window and sees a welcome sight

SPEED

it's the Inspector and some of the officials

RACER X

about time he got here time for phase 2 of my plan

MARIA

what plan?

RACER X

the one I've had in my head since we got captured

he tosses something out of the window which the Inspector catches

INSPECTOR

I needed this

he attaches it to a device and tosses it back through the window

RACER X

60 seconds

at the 10 second mark Racer X attaches it to the lock and activates it

RACER X

9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...now!

There was an explosion just as a smoke screen appeared

RACER X

come on lets get out of here

MARIA

I'll follow later there's something I gotta do first

she frees the officer and does damage, finish line 2 days later

FBI

thanks for all the help Maria

MARIA

no problem

a year later Maria lost her brothers and 14 years after that she was married with a 13 year old daughter (well she _was_ married but her husband and died will explain later)

MARIA

Mary could you come here for a minute

MARY

OK, just give me a second to finish the tire check

CREW MEMBER

why do you let her check the cars if she's not allowed on the track

MARIA

she'll have to know for herself someday besides (whispers) her father and I decided once she turned 13 she could be part of the crew

Mary comes over

MARY

what is it mom

MARIA

happy birthday Mary

Mary opens the box to see a team shirt with the words "pit crew" on the back

MARY

mom I had no idea I thought I'd be in the stands until I turned 18

MARIA

your father and I talked about it before he died of cancer (cover story) and this is what we decided

just then two cars came up and people started shouting

MARY

careful mom it's the two jinxes again

MARIA

I see them (thinks) _but I don't think they're true jinxes it might be deliberate like it was with Rex better known as Racer X_ (out loud) it'll be fine I've raced against them before

MARY

and almost died

well the race started and accidents started happening all over the place

MARIA

this is nuts if I even _try_ to get ahead those two stop me

her radio goes off and she hears an officers voice

OFFICER

Maria the Inspector's gone missing and there's a threat on his life if you don't lose he dies

MARIA

this is not good OK I'll hang back and lose

she immediately slows down making the jinxes worry

JINX 1

some thing's wrong X she's slowed down

X

I know but I also know why if she wins Inspector Detector dies

JINX 1

reveal ourselves?

X

yes but only to the Inspector lets free him

they takeoff the dark masks to reveal Speed Racer and Racer X once outside where he was

SPEED

finally I can breath again

RACER X

lets go free the Inspector

they find him, free him, and bring him back with 2 laps to go (the masks were back on)

INSPECTOR DETECTOR

hey Maria the threat's been nullified you can race all out

MARIA

good to hear your voice Inspector see you at the finish line

Maria wins and see the two jinxes waiting for her

MARIA

thanks for freeing the him but I think I could've handled it

RACER X

not likely

MARIA

now you listen to me Dark Shadow...

RACER X

Racer X

MARIA

what?

RACER X

my name is not Dark Shadow it's Racer X

MARIA

prove it

Racer X takes off the mask to reveal it being him

MARIA

it _is_ you then that means Dark Hunter is...

she looks to the next person who takes off his mask to reveal Speed

MARIA

Speed!

She hugs them both

MARIA

I've missed you both so much

RACER X

we've missed you too Maria

Mary comes over

MARY

mom the engine overheated again

MARIA

(sighs) this is the fourth time this month that's it I'm going to Pops and asking him for an engine I just can't rust my other provider

MARY

will grandpa have one ready in time for the 14th annual Speed Racer, Racer X memorial race

Speed and Racer X (who are in the background right now) are shocked

RACER X

looks like we have one last race as Dark Shadow and Dark Hunter

SPEED

if Maria will let us did you know she was pregnant?

RACER X

no but since she has a ring I'm assuming Mary's her natural daughter so where's her husband?

They soon get the answer

MARY

I wish dad hadn't died of cancer from what you told me he always enjoyed the race

MARIA

yes he did

thinks back to the radio transmission she had gotten minutes ago from the boss

MARIA

Mary, there's something I've been hiding from you about your father's death

MARY

what is it?

MARIA

he didn't die from cancer that's just a cover story he actually died in a race thanks to HISS

MARY

HISS what's that?

MARIA

it stands for Hidden International Spies Syndicate and they are very dangerous

MARY

why did they kill dad he wasn't a secret agent

MARIA

yes he was Mary and so am I we're thinking that's how your Uncle Speed and Racer X died in fact that's what your father was investigating when he died

MARY

why tell me now mom why not wait until I'm 18

MARIA

with the way things are going my boss decided it was time to tell you if something happens to me you'll be taken care of by an agent as will the rest of the family

Mary leaves and Maria looks at her brothers

MARIA

by the way the race Mary mentions is the _last_ race I'll allow you to hide yourselves in

a week later was the day of the race

DARK SHADOW

ready Dark Hunter?

DARK HUNTER

yes

halfway through the race HISS made a move on Maria

MARIA

(mutters) creeps

MARY

mom you're losing oil pressure

MARIA

OK I'm coming to the pit

Mary quickly and expertly fixes the leak

MARY

go

2 laps later

MARIA

Dark Shadow, Dark Hunter these guys aren't gonna play nice I think it's time to cut the act and do what we used to do years ago when we raced against creeps

DARK SHADOW

I'll join you after I fix my tire...again

and so while Dark Shadow goes to the pit Maria slows down while Dark Hunter speed up

MARY

mom is something wrong you're slowing down drastically

MARIA

nothings wrong Mary just using an old trick of mine that I did with your Uncle Speed and Racer X

Dark Shadow gets back on the track and is 5 cars behind Maria when suddenly a HISS driver tried to wreck John but Dark Shadow bumped him back on the track an when they tried a newbie Maria saved the newbie while scaring HISS 5 hours later

MARY

you did it again mom what's going on?

MARIA

the old trick, Dark Hunter, Dark Shadow time to show these people who you really are

DARK SHADOW

not yet we still have 10 more laps to go and these guys are really after Dark Shadow and Dark Hunter we'll reveal ourselves at the right time

at the last 2 laps HISS got both Dark Hunter and Dark Shadow but thanks to reflexes they both jumped out in time

HISS

you two are thru

MARIA

not if I can help it

they start fighting when Dark Shadow gives a subtle nod and both he and Dark Hunter take off their masks to reveal Racer X and Speed Racer

HISS

it can't be you're dead we saw you die in the accident

SPEED

sorry to disappoint you but we survived

RACER X

we knew you guys were up to something but since we didn't know what we faked our deaths and hoped we found out in time but since we missed racing so much 2 years after the accident we came back under different identities

SPEED

we've gathered enough legal evidence to get you life without parole

MARIA

OK I get that part but did you _have_ to almost kill me

the fight ends

SPEED

yes it was the only way to warn you without saying it out in the open but it didn't work

MARIA

agent couldn't just back off

RACER X

lets go home

MARIA

which one there are three

SPEED

Pops?  
RACER X

Pops

MARIA

Mary pack up we're going to grandpa's

15 minutes later

MARIA

let me go first they've never really recovered from the loss oh and Racer X when Mary was three I told the family who you really are though (chuckles) Mary was asleep at the time due to recovering from the flu

RACER X

so they know I'm really Rex how did Pops take it?

MARIA

he was mad, sad, and regretful all in one mad at himself for not figuring it out sad you were truly gone and regretful for what he said to you all those years ago

Maria goes in after Mary

MARIA

mom, Pops, Spritle, Trixie, Sparky I brought some friends home from the track

POPS

did you have to bring them here today maria?

MARIA

yes I did and I think you'll like these friends come on in guys

Speed and Rex enter making the others shocked especially Spritle

POPS

Speed...Rex you're alive, Rex I'm so sorry for what I told you years ago

REX

I'm home Pops home for good minus racing of course

SPRITLE

and agent work

Rex is horrified they knew

MARIA

they had to know Rex you see 2 years after yours and Speed's apparent deaths the family started receiving threats the chief decided it was time to tell them about you and came to the house I was already here for dinner and Mary had yet to be born though it happened later that night, anyhow the chief explained everything about you, Speed, Mark and I and they now help out every now and then the Inspector knows too by the way, oh, the Inspector, mom, Pops, he'll be here any minute

SPRITLE

for the tradition my room Speed, Rex we'll surprise him later

Speed and Rex are hidden just in time 15 minutes later

INSPECTOR

to Speed and Racer X the best friends an officer could ever have

MARIA

Inspector there's a bit of a surprise for you in the garage

they get to the garage and the Inspector is shocked

INSPECTOR

the Mach 5 and the Shooting Star you finally found them how?

SPRITLE

that's part of the surprise you can come own now

Speed and Rex come down making the Inspector faint

REX

maybe we should've done it more gradually

SPEED

but would he have believed us?

MARIA

yes because as a training exercise that surprised even me I went missing basically dead for a month after the month I asked to meet him in the park via a letter he was skeptical but met he's gone missing himself over the years but enough of that let's eat lunch

after lunch they get to talking

SPEED

we're gonna have to tell the racing committee something

RACER X

and our boss needs the whole story too

MARIA

we can easily make up a believable story for the committee

and the boss already knows you're alive

SPEED

how

SPRITLE

the house is bugged

SPEED/ RACER X

bugged?!

MARIA

yes bugged after the threats the boss decided that he needed to know if the family was in danger so with Pops permission he bugged the house it's a one way type so we won't hear anything he says but he can call to see if every thing's all right

INSPECTOR

well I need to get back to work it's good to see you two again

TRIEXIE

I don't know about you but after all the excitement so far I'm ready for a relaxing afternoon

that night they were attacked

SPRITLE

assassins hide and fight

REX

I'll take these

MARIA

then I've got these

the Racers win and over the years the family defeats HISS at every turn and after Speed, Rex, and Maria retire the torch was passed to the younger generation


End file.
